1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a maritime pump, and especially to a maritime pump which may lead the seawater in and out of the pump without electricity or other energies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As everybody knows, the conventional pump comprises motors, vanes, and pistons. In such conventional pumps, electricity or other energy is used for operating the pump. However, this kind of conventional pump has the following disadvantages:
1. The pump is made of mechanical components and is operated by electricity or another energy. In this way of operating, the pump usually consumes large amounts of natural energy, and the natural energy is irretrievable.
2. The pump is always made by mechanical elements, so that it takes additional resources to keep it in good shape, and such maintenance always takes time and cost.
3. The operation of an aforementioned pump and the consuming of natural resources always produces waste and pollution.
4. Furthermore, the efficiency of such pump is usually unqualified and could not reach the anticipated purpose, so that it takes more resources to keep it operating and becomes more and more consuming of time and cost.
In order to improve the aforementioned defects, the inventor of the present invention has made a great effort and disclosed many novel designs; eventually this invention of a maritime pump is disclosed.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to provide a maritime pump, which is constructed only by minimum amount of mechanical devices or elements.
Because the maritime pump of present invention is constructed with mechanical devices or elements, it is easier for people to manipulate and it consumes less energy.
A further object of the present invention is that the present invention of the maritime pump causes almost no pollution.
The present invention will be better understood and its numerous objects and advantages will become apparent to those skilled in the art by referencing to the following drawings.